THE WOLF'S MATE
by Remus love
Summary: Harry comes back after the battle to Hogwarts. Remus is alive and finds out harry is his mate. Read on how they manage each when danger is lurking around them. Second pairing: Draco and O.C MATURE CONTENT. MA warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing: REMUS LUPIN and HARRY POTTOR**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating: MATURE/ M.A**_

_**THE WOLF'S MATE**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**if i had then the pairings would be only yaoi... ^_^**_

takes place after D.H... Remus survives and there is no Tonks... Harry comes back to complete his last year in Hogwarts and has issues with his sexuality...

_ CHAPTER 1- REALISATION

Harry wakes up abruptly and looks at his hands... so much of blood, he still can't believe that he is alive...

The war has ended two months back but had a lot of casualties. The worst being Ron his best mate of seven years. There are also others starting moody the auror, tonks, Luna, Cho Chang, Dean, Seamus, and Surprisingly Blaise Zabini fought against the dark. Even Draco joined Harry and fought against his aunt Bellatrix and killed her.

There are also many injured with Hermione who suffered the Sectumsempura on her neck with horrible scars. Fred had a permanent limp in his left leg while Percy who took the dark mark was killed by his own brother George. The Weasely family was devastated with the loss of two sons and two injured, Bill who was infected by Greyback.

Harry killed Voldemort after a long exhausting fight and almost losing his magical core. He lay in coma for about ten days and slowly started healing. He stayed in The Burrow along with Hermione. Its almost September and Harry wanted to go back to Hogwarts to complete his newts. Even Hermione wanted to the same...

Harry came to the kitchen to have a glass of water and started thinking of his future. He never thought he would survive and gave a very few thought about his future. Now he is free and didn't know what he should do. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the footsteps at back.

Some one cleared their voice and Harry almost jumped a foot. He turned back and saw Remus and slowly a smile spread over his face. Remus was always with him since the fifth year disaster, the death of Sirius. He helped harry whenever Harry needed the most and was the only true family harry had. "So what are you thinking now" asked Remus with an amusing smile. He knew Harry was thinking something important from the look of his crunched face. He always found it amusing to see. Harry saw it and grinned" nothing much except what i should do in the future. I always wanted to become an auror but now i can't do it."

His face slowly gained a painful expression. Remus immediately came and pulled Harry into his hand. He knew harry still didn't recover his shock from Ron's death."Harry u need not think about it now. First complete your education and newts... there is still one whole year to decide, understand" said Remus.

Harry nodded his head and was truly grateful for Remus being there. He could not think what might have happened to him if Remus was not there. "Now stop thinking and go to sleep" said a yawning Remus... Harry said goodnight taking a last look at how Remus dressed...

After he flopped into his bed he then remembered that Remus wore only is pajama pants and his top was bare. His number of scars was visible and his body was lean with broad shoulders. Harry's face started glowing red and he shook his face reminding himself that Remus was almost his father's age and his mentor. He can't fall for him. Harry knew he was attracted towards men in sixth year when he saw Neville and Blaise smooching.

Harry almost blacked out when he caught them in a dark corridor. He knew that Blaise changed in the beginning of sixth year but didn't know this was the cause. Even they were mortified being caught but Harry assured that he won't say anything and backed away. Harry now remembered how he thought they were hot kissing and soon found out he was also the same, attracted to men.

He also knew he was attracted to Remus but always declined thinking it was a fatherly love. But now, seeing Remus without his shirt made Harry think again. He now started thinking about his features. Remus face was also marred by scars from battles but HARRY found they were sexy and manly. His eyes were blue with hints of amber reminding of the wolfish nature. Harry again started blushing dangerously and he found out a part of his body was standing straight. He was shocked that he was turned on by Remus that much and decided a cold shower is on his list to do in the morning.

He at last accepted the fact that he was in love with Remus and honestly didn't know how to express it. He slept and thought that if Remus was in first place attracted to men. He decided he would speak to Hermione later and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER - 2**

**DECIDING {REMUS P.O.V}**

At last it was September 1st and Harry was glad to get away from Remus. He had a hard time coping up with his new problem and started to avoid Remus until it was necessary. Remus found it a bit weird at first but did not give much a concern as he thought Harry was nervous to get back to Hogwarts.

Then before the day of departure Harry came back home after the necessary purchases and saw Remus in the garden again only with his jeans working. Harry could make out all the muscles in his body and his face started to become red.

Remus turned and gave him a smile but Harry could not take it anymore and rushed back to his room. Remus was confused, started worrying and went to Harry's room and knocked, receiving no answer Remus entered the room but Harry was not there.

Then he heard a low moan coming from bathroom, it was very low but Remus could hear it due to his werewolf senses...He panicked for a moment but again the moan is heard, but it was different... Remus listened carefully and blushed he was hearing Harry relieving himself. He started to leave but froze upon hearing a name..."Remussss"... What!...Remus thought and once again listened...yes again he heard Harry calling his name... and then he could Harry's smell...for a moment his eyes turned to pure amber, his wolf was aroused but he regained and almost ran out of the room mortified that he was turned on...

After that in the evening Remus practically lived in the library to avoid Harry. After Harry went to bed Remus started thinking ...He met Harry in third year and for he first time he felt something different. Harry was pure and innocent.

It was his smell that had Remus's attention the most, it was angelic and for the first time Remus had felt he was alive.

After he started spending time with Harry he came to love the child. He always felt a pull towards Harry. But he contended it to be more a fatherly love. He and Harry grow and how he is 18 almost a grownup man... and thinking of today Remus's eyes started changing. The way Harry was saying his name and moaning... just thinking of it made Remus hard. He then wondered why Harry was giving him such feelings..

Usually a werewolf had tremendous control over its feelings until the matter came to its mate where the wolf might lose its control... Remus jolted up and his eyes widened

MATE!... Harry was his mate. This explained why he was always drawn to the boy. Remus was shocked by his discovery... his mate was almost half his age and not to mention he was the son of his best friend.

Remus didn't know what to do. He was slightly happy that Harry had the same feelings towards him. But again he felt he was too old for Harry. The wolf in him (Moony) started growling that he was wrong, Harry was his and he was perfect for Harry. The boy was always far mature for his age and he liked Remus. Remus had to agree with the wolf but what might the society think of their relationship... he was werewolf and not to mention the boy was not ordinary. There might be scandals written all over.

Remus felt disheartened thinking all of all this stuff.

Then again his wolf started howling inside speaking since when did Harry give a thought about the society. The boy always wanted a quite life and never had a one.

During his whole life he spent fighting and running. Harry always had wanted someone by his side constant. His wolf told this is the best thing that happened in his and Harry's life. Moony also advised that Remus should accept the fact that Harry is his mate and also seduce the young boy which is not a hard task as the boy already likes him.

Moony also said that there is no rule against homosexuality in the wizarding world and also the age gap is not a bother. Remus started to wonder why Moony is so keen to have Harry as his mate, and then Moony told that he recognized Harry as his only mate immediately, but it took Remus all these years to see that. Remus was flabbergasted when he heard it. Remus sat again thinking and at last he made his decision that he would pursue his target, **Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

RETURN TO HOGWARTS

It was September 1st, Harry and Mione as he called her boarded the train. They found an empty compartment which was very easy as major of the students were absent due to various reasons. Both sat down and started the idle talk, soon they were joined by Draco and Pansy. "Hey did you know who is the teacher for DADA" asked Pansy.

The rest shook their heads. Harry knew it was not Remus as he would have told him beforehand. He wondered how this year will be with so much less students. Then he remembered that even McGonagall and Hooch died fighting. He wondered who is replacing them and also the head of Gryffindor.

"….Harry….. Earth to Harry…." Mione was almost shouting. Harry jerked up and stared stupidly at her face. "Hey mate what you did in the summer holidays?" Draco asked. Harry fondly smiled as only Draco called him mate after Ron. Hearing him Harry remembered he still had close friends and was not alone. "umm…. Nothing much, I stayed with remmy, we had good time and sometimes even fun.." said harry

"ohh…. What kind of funnn….." Draco said innocently giving emphasis to the word funn. For a sec Harry flushed and regained his face "hey, what was that I said we had a good time, that's all" Harry said heating up. "Relax..I didn't mean anything" said Draco but his playful eyes displayed something all together. Draco was the only person who knew that Harry liked Remus.

Being a playboy himself he recognized the looks Harry used to give seeing Remus, but he quite knew Harry will tell him when the time came. He just had to wait, and he didn't mind as he was enjoying himself.

The train population was less and Harry wondered randomly to pass time. Hermione and Draco were engaged in a deep discussion about potions and Pansy was napping. So Harry was on his own. He was walking when he felt someone as watching him. He jerked back to checkout but found none. He carried on having a bad feeling.

All of sudden the train stopped and the lights went out. It was all dark; Harry remembered the third year train incident and gulped. He just shook his head and started to walk but then the atmosphere became chilled and Harry started shivering violently. All of sudden a dark figure appeared out at the side window. The glass froze and shattered on Harry's face. "Fuc…" Harry couldn't even complete whatever he was cursing when the dark figure started coming onto him. He knew very well what it was and tried to take out his wand but all he could hear is the loud scream of his mother. That was all he remembered and blacked out.

The world was still blurred when he opened his eyes and his face was paining…? Wait why is my face paining wondered harry and where was he? He started to get up but a tall figure stopped him and gave his specs. Keeping his specs he blinked at the person who was kneeling down and came face to face with Remus. He stared for a sec admiring the handsome face but shook his head to clear up. Apparently that was a bad move as he saw the room spinning. He caught his head scrunching his face. After a minute when he felt better he looked up to verify again. He saw Remus's worrying face and tried to smile. "Are you ok…. Anywhere hurt. Should I call poppy…." Remus went on like a mother hen. Harry slightly grinned and spoke up" hey, am ok, just my head is hurting and my face" "and please don't get poppy". Remus was relived hearing this.

Suddenly he just hugged Harry tightly and kissed him on the forehead. Harry was shocked by his actions but kept quite and hugged back. Remus just stared at his face for a second and started "thank Merlin; I was so worried that you might not get up". Harry gave a shy smile and looked around. The room was not his and he got curious. "These are my quarter's cub and u are staying here for tonight" said Remus. "You're what?" blinked Harry… Remus grinned and stood up and bowed "Am Remus Lupin, your new teacher for Defense against Dark Arts". There was a bit of silence and then he found himself full of Harry sprawled on him. Harry was happy to have Remus and hugged him grinning.

Remus was enthralled by the scent which was overflowing from his mate and groaned a little. "cub, its better you stopped now or I might not contain myself…" Remus almost purred. Harry drew back instantly widening his eyes. Remus laughed and said "well that was corny, isn't it" Harry was still dumbstruck with the new way of Remus and nodded . Remus just brushed his hair and told him to go back to sleep. Harry complied immediately and was fully sleep within minutes.

REMUS P.O.V

I was walking idly along the corridors of the train when I caught the scent of my mate. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him a little far away. I started following him discreetly to see what he is up to. I knew he was also walking idly but he turned back a few times to see anyone following him. I grinned and was about to go to him when the train suddenly lurched and it started freezing.

I remembered the third year but pushed it away. I was lost in my thoughts but a sharp noise and a cry jerked me. I saw the window smashing near Harry's face and the dementor lurking behind.

Rage boiled up in me and I took out my wand and produced the strongest patronum I could. The dementor fled away shrieking. I went to my mate and was horrified by the blood flowing on his face. There were cuts and bruises from the window and he was freezing cold.

Gently picking him up I took him to an empty carriage and locked it. Taking out my wand I healed most of his cuts cleaned his face. I covered him with my robe and transfigured a thick blanket and wrapped him in.

I watched his pale face and thought how beautiful it was. Smooth and silky was the way I would describe it. But now it will have scars and it made me mad. I vowed then that I would protect him with all I have and keep him safe.

I couldn't help but brush my lips on his soft red ones and smiled to myself. Yes, he is mine and only mine. And my wolf howled in satisfaction


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry opened his eyes as he got up but he found himself wrapped by a hand from back.

He slowly turned to find Remus spooning him. He had a peaceful expression. All the lines

and wrinkles were not present and he looked much younger. Harry was so focused on

observing that he failed to notice a pair of brown (almost turning amber) eyes watching him.

"Like what you see" Remus asked smirking. Harry almost jumped off the bed hearing his

voice suddenly. Remus tightened his grip and gave a smile.

Harry smiled back shyly and gave "good morning". "Ahh yes a very good morning... and how

are you feeling? Any pains?"Asked Remus a little worried. "Ohh, Am feeling a lot better and

there are no pains and thanks a lot for yesterday" replied a grateful Harry. "Anything for you

cub" Remus said in a low voice. Harry noticed the change in the voice and remembered how

close it is too yesterday's. "Umm, I should be going, my friends must be wondering about

me" Harry said slowly getting up.

Remus also got up "Its ok, they know that you are here and you can sleep more if you want"

"Nah am better" said Harry. "Then how about some breakfast, You skipped your dinner

yesterday." Asked Remus and as if on cue Harry's stomach started making noises. Harry

flushed while Remus chuckled "Come on cub, lets eat you look famished" They called Dobby

the elf and ordered the breakfast.

Dobby knowing Harry potter was there prepared a full English breakfast along with coffee.

Harry's face lightened on seeing the food and started eating hungrily. Remus also ate slowly.

There shared a companionable silence and filled their stomachs.

After it Harry stared off into space. "A Knut for your thoughts" joked Remus. "Huh, it's

just was wondering about yesterday's incident" Remus frowned and nodded. Even he was

puzzled genuinely. All the dementors were banished after the war except for few to guard the

Azkaban. Even then it's hard to believe that a demeanor to flew all the way to the train and

attack Harry specifically. Something was off definitely and there is nothing he can do at

present. Remus felt a little irritated at this. All he could do is protect his mate which is the

most important. "Remus, can I go? Will be late for my class if I don't hurry" told Harry getting

up. Remus came back from his thoughts and nodded. As Harry reached the door Remus held

his hand. Harry was surprised a bit and turned. Remus came forward and placed a kiss on his

forehead and told him to be careful. Harry gave a small smile assuring he would be fine and

headed off. He started walking towards his dorms thinking about Remus actions. It was

seriously out of order. Remus was always stoic. He rarely kept physical contact, but now he

kissed him twice within the last 24 hours. Not that it was bad, Harry liked I very much. He felt

very protected and warm. A smile started on his face slowly turning into a grin.

Harry reached his dorms , changed and went to his first class which was transfiguration. He

wondered who is replacing McGonagall. It was Gryffindor and Slythrin. Draco, Hermione and

Pansy were already there and Harry took his place side of Draco. "Harry, how are you? What

happened? Why are there scars on your face? Mione started worried. "Am fine Mione, I was

with Remus, he healed my face." "So where were you in the morning? Any reason why you

missed breakfast?"Asked Draco rather smugly. Harry grinned "I slept in Remus's quarter's

and had my breakfast with him". Harry was so happy that he didn't knew he was grinning.

Draco was smirking and both the girls raised their eyebrows. "hmm so how was your night?

Harry sputtered and reddened slightly" Hey I told you I was sleeping and most of the time I

was unconscious" "And hey who is our new teacher?" Harry continued to change the topic.

Draco laughed and patted his arm "Just confirming Harry". By now Mione almost figured

what Draco was teasing about and gave Harry a look which told they have to talk about that

definitely. "You missed the feast, too bad. We have surprising changes this year" told

Pansy. "Headmaster Snape introduced the new teachers. Our transfiguration is taken by a

new teacher Aaron Zhang." Mione started. "As for our flying instructor, George has taken it"

concluded Draco. "Wait… George, as in George Weasely? What about his shop?" stared

Harry. "He wants to take a break from his family. And you know how George is. He almost

lost Fred. I guess he wants to mourn for his family in this way" Said Mione sadly. Harry

nodded his head. The atmosphere became gloomy and everyone was silent in their own

thoughts.

Then the doors of the classroom opened and a man dressed in muggle attire came

in. He wore black jeans and a blue shirt and a tie. His hair was short and almost spiked up. He

had piercing blue eyes matching is shirt and a slight high cheek bones. Overall he looked very

handsome and yet very formal. Harry raised his eyebrow and turned towards Draco to

whisper but found him gaping. He was checking out the new teacher with wide eyes. Harry

rolled his eyes and smirked. Who would have thought that Draco the prince checking out a

muggle. He slapped Draco's head earning a rather loud cry. Draco snapped out and found the

whole class turned towards him. He almost blushed but recovered with his famous glares.

Harry sniggered but kept quite. "Hello, Am professor Aaron Zhang your new Transfig teacher.

This is your final year And that means NEWTS." The class started to groan hearing this. He

chuckled "Yes, this year will be hard and full of studying. I know a lot of things happened last

year, but I hope you all clear your heads and start preparing". He gave a smile and started

teaching. The hour passed quickly and soon they were heading towards their next class.

Draco was very happy as he answered almost all the questions thus earning 15 points for his

house. Mione was a little irritated as she couldn't earn any points and Harry and Pansy just

walked on. The next class was history of magic which was boring as usual. Harry started

dreaming about his crush, he looked around to find Draco in the same state probably

fantasizing about his new affection. Soon it was lunch, as they entered the hall both of them

searched the teacher's table for their objects of affection. But were disappointed as both of

them were missing. After lunch it was double potions and it was tiring by the end of the day.

All of them met at dinner discussing about the first day and also exchanging about their

holidays at home. Draco and Pansy joined Harry and mione at the Gryffindor table. The

rivalry between the houses was gone by the end of the war and the students were able to

move among the houses freely. Both Harry and Draco started talking about quiddich and the

upcoming matches while the girls were speaking among themselves slowly. Both the boys

were engrossed deeply that they failed to see two pair of eyes watching them intently. One

amber and another piercing blue.

Hello everyone , this is my first fic so please leave your reviews so that I can improve ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After the first day, the rest of the days were normal for everyone except for two, first being Harry. He was totally confused by Remus's behavior. The past days Remus started acting very close to harry. Whenever he entered the class Remus greeted him and at the end of the class he always asked Harry to stay behind and ask him how he is doing. At first Harry dismissed it due to the war and the nightmares but now Harry knew its something different. Whenever he is in the hall he could feel Remus's eyes on him always. Sometimes he would turn to find Remus staring at him intensely. He would give his best smile and Remus would smile back and sometime wink. WINK!? Now was definitely odd. Remus would never wink. The first time it happened Harry almost chocked on his food. He thought it was his imagination but when it happened the second time he confirmed.

It was making matters worse for harry. He thought he could forget h s crush after coming to school but here Remus was present all the time. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to use the silencing charms everyday and it was becoming too much. At last he decided he would consult Mione and ask her for advice.

The second person was Draco. He looked forward for the transfig classes. He knew he was good at it but the professor took his level to a new one. He was always regular to the class and answered all the questions in hope to catch the attention of the professor. This was the first time Draco felt different. He was a notorious playboy but this was new. Every time he saw the professor his heart skipped a beat. Whenever their eyes met his cheeks would start flushing and there would be a strange feeling in his stomach. He spent most of his time dreaming about him, his eyes piercing blue. Draco was in a mess, he knew it. He wanted the professor only for himself.

This new found attention didn't go noticed by his friends especially by Pansy. It was the first time she saw him daydreaming. Draco hardly spoke to her. She decided she had enough and thought to confront him.

It was almost November ending when Harry decided to ask mione. He was walking in the corridors when he came face to George. Harry was startled but smiled. George also stared but smiled back. "hey George how's the work?" "Its good, working with the brats" George replied with a grin. But harry could see that it didn't reach his eyes. There was a small awkward gap then George motioned to follow him. Wondering what harry followed.

Soon they were at the quidditch pitch and George handed him a broom. Harry kept a questioning gaze. George mounted his and "How about a race?" and flew. Harry was stunned for a second but joined George. They both flew the castle grounds and the pitch for sometime. Harry felt exhilarated. After a long time he felt he was free, soaring across the skies like a bird. George looked at him and grinned. Harry was beaming. Soon George slowed down and stayed in the sky. Harry also did that and was at the side of George.

"So what is this thing about Remus?" asked George all of sudden. Harry was thankful he was catching the broom tightly , for if not he would have fallen off for sure. Harry tried to keep a blank face but George raised an eyebrow "come on little brother; I know something is going on in between you two. Remus is not acting like himself. I watched the two of you. It is strange to see Remus all smiling at you and even winking sometimes."

Harry didn't know what to say but after five minutes he decided to speak the truth. "Sorry George, but even I have no idea why he is behaving like that."He stares at me all the time and tries to get close when ever possible" "Do you like Remus?" came the sudden question. Harry was again thankful to all the deities above for his tight grip on his broom. He tried to control not to showcase his emotions on his face but ended up being a red tomato.

Suddenly George started laughing. After a long time Harry heard George laughing like that, freely. He laughed for two whole minutes then stopped. So you do love him. It was a statement. Harry tried lying but George was not hearing "I was watching you too and I can see it in your eyes, the want to return back the feelings." Harry sighed and started telling about his summer and his infatuation with Remus.

George listened with full attention without disturbing and kept quite for sometime and then spoke. "See mate, from what you told it is clear that you are in love with Remus. Yes he is almost twenty years older than you but it will not matter when you become 100 and him120. The most important thing here is whether you want him to stay with you forever. And from the way Remus is behaving its clear that even he loves you back and is trying his best to gain your attention. This is the first time we all saw Remus behaving like a dork , please I know its rude but it's the truth." completed George.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes gaping. "Wow who are you and what happed to George?" was all Harry could speak out. George grinned "well well, I just couldn't see my brother feeling miserable" but he again sobered "Look I just want you to be happy, you deserved to be happy. All the past seven years you have been fighting and doing things for others but now its time to think about yourself mate" Harry was stunned by George's words. He now felt that the war has indeed changed people. He was happy that it was for good reasons.

He smiled back "Thanks a lot George for your advice. I have decided what to do now" "That's great, now don't forget to tell your big brother all the details" finished George. Harry laughed and nodded. "Umm but how do I respond to him. He is almost direct"

George replied "well how about you smile back and talk back calmly. You can also wink sometimes. He will also come to know that you are positive to his actions. Try to become close to him"

Harry said yes and both came down. "Seeya mate and don't forget the match. Its day after tomorrow, we have to beat the slimy ones" said George referring to the slitherns. "hey don't call them that, I have friends there and they are not bad" retorted Harry. "Whatever mate, I Just want the lions to get the cup" winked George. Harry grinned and waved. George took off to his duties. Harry started walking back thinking over the conversation they had. He was glad that he no need to go to Mione now and had come to a firm decision that he want Remus. He felt his head was clear and started making plans as how to respond back to Remus.

Aaron Zhang was very intrigued by Hogwarts. He had heard a lot about the place especially the war and the death of the darkest wizard of all times. He was keen when Headmaster Severus Snape asked him to teach transfiguration at his school. It was a surprise but he accepted it as he was willing to take a change in his regular work. He went to Drumstrang and later travelled around the world collecting rare species of plants and herbs. When he was at school he was the second top student and topped in potions and transfiguration subjects. He was also skilled in dueling as Drumstrang was well known for it.

He liked to have a calm life and therefore choose not to interfere in the war. But he kept himself updated with all the happenings and was surprised with the commitment and skill of the warriors who participated. Sometimes he wished he could be one of them but he knew he was better off. He was more surprised by the number of students who were in the war. Harry Potter, the savior was merely seventeen and not to mention his comrades Ronald Weasly Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Blaise Zabini and last but not the least Draco Malfoy.

He was shocked when he read that the Malfoy heir was fighting for the light side where he knew that the Malfoys were staunch supporters of the Dark. But he was more shocked when he read that Draco Malfoy killed his aunt the crazy Bellatrix. He started to wonder how much power this boy had to succeed the task. Everybody knew how much skilled the crazy lady was and fighting with her was like walking on a naked sword. He himself had a particular experience with her during his travels and knew how dirty she played. This was one of the many reasons he accepted the job offer. He wanted to meet the boy who killed her and also the others who fought the war.

When he came to the castle he was late and missed the feast. A professor was waiting for him at the gates and escorted him inside. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin and told he taught Defense against Dark Arts. Aaron Zhang immediately knew that Remus Lupin was a creature. He could sense the aura around him. By the time they reached his rooms he knew Remus and him would get along very well. Remus Lupin was a cheerful personality and polite behavior. He also possessed the intellectual side as he was a creature type. Aaron wanted to know more about the man before he could ask what type of creature he was.

The next day he didn't go to the hall for breakfast but directly went to his classes instead. His first class was seventh years he was eager to meet them. When he entered the class he was a bit saddened by the low number of students. He introduced himself and stared teaching. He was surprised by the response of the students more over by the Malfoy heir. Draco Malfoy was at side by the group of the warriors and was eagerly giving answers to all his questions. He was even more surprised when he saw the boy blushing when ever he gave points for his answers; interesting, that's what he could think.

After the class he sat down his chair and thought about how his first class went. It felt good to be back among the people. And he was staying there for one whole year, a rare thing to do for him as he constantly travelled. Next he thought about his new students and particularly a blond haired. Aaron suspected the boy started having a crush on him. Draco Malfoy had stormy gray eyes with blond hair and sharp facial features. He was tall and slim. He had thin red kissable lips. Overall the boy was beautiful and yet he could feel a strong magic surrounding him.

In the evening at the dinner he found Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in a heated discussion. Both the boys were in their own world. He observed the boy, his facial expressions, and the way he used his hands to make some point. Draco Malfoy was really a beauty, he concluded. He turned his head to speak to Remus Lupin only to find him staring at both the boys more over at the black haired intensely. His eyes were slightly golden and Aaron knew now why.

Well life was not getting to be boring in the next coming months, he smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER – 6**_

Draco was having the best of his time. He was excelling in his classes particularly due to a specific professor.

His face held a constant grin very unmalfoy type. He noticed Pansy staring at him like he has sprouted horns and tail but he didn't care.

Draco came to the conclusion that he is in love with his professor. First when he recognized such feelings he was frightened and moreover confused.

He labeled it as lust as beginning but now it was far more. The way the professor taught, the way he handled his student's problems, everything attracted Draco.

He sometimes felt like a stalker, his eyes never leaving the professor. But now after pondering for two months he concluded that he is in love.

It was Wednesday again and he headed to his favorite class. He took is usual place beside his friends waiting for the professor.

He looked ever his friends and saw that Harry was much relaxed. When Harry was in his frustration, Draco noticed but didn't give it much thought.

But now he suddenly appeared calm, Draco wanted to ask the reason but was stopped as the doors opened up.

Draco leaned eagerly to see what the professor was wearing today. He always had worn muggle attire which Draco found it very appealing.

Today he wore black shirt full sleeved and dark blue jeans with a blue tie matching his eyes. He was looking very much edible in Draco's eyes.

Draco felt like grinning widely but controlled his emotions. The class went on as usual. It was two hour class.

Everyone took their notes and listened attentively.

Soon they got up to leave when Draco heard Professor calling his name. Draco was surprised and turned towards his professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please stay for five minutes. I need to ask to you something." Aaron spoke.

Draco was now shocked as to why his professor wants to speak to him.

He just nodded his head, said bye to his friends and sat back in his place. The professor locked up the room and kept up the silencing charms and turned towards him.

Draco now was very curious why the man was doing so. His professor saw the curious gaze on his face and smiled

"It's nothing much but can you meet me today after the dinner at my chambers?"

Draco gaped numbly at his face not believing what he heard. "Err….." Draco was speechless for the first time in his life.

The man who he loved secretly was actually inviting him to his rooms and that too after dinner. Draco didn't know how to respond.

His professor understood his expression and laughed slowly. "Hogwarts had always fascinated me and the war which happened here only increased my curiosity. I wanted to know about the happenings but the other professors are still in the mourning. So I thought its best to ask someone who had the direct role in the battle. And I found you are the best person to consult" finished Aaron. Draco by now had come over his shock and processed the words said by the professor.

He thought for a few minutes and nodded his head "it's not a problem for me to tell but I may want to leave out some portions "concluded Draco quietly.

"I understand and I will listen to what you wish to tell me." Aaron noticed the darkening face of the boy. "Meet me outside the hall after you dinner, I will escort you to my rooms" smiled Aaron.

Draco smiled a little and agreed. The professor opened the doors and Draco walked out.

Aaron saw the pained expression forming on the beautiful face of his boy and wanted to take him in his hands and calm him.

Draco must have suffered more than he imagined, in the war. Wait! Did he just think the boy as his…?

Aaron shook his head. Just being near the boy for a few minutes has made is mind turn in that way…. He ignored the feelings for now and concentrated on his next class.

Draco walked on with his mood gloomy. The war had changed his life and he tried his best to forget it.

But now his crush is asking to tell him. He had no choice but to agree as he didn't want to disappoint him.

He went to his classes and tried to block out the horrors out of his mind for the rest of the day.

At dinner everyone sat down together talking how their day was. Harry and Hermione were arguing over some issue and as always Mione was winning.

Pansy was talking in hushed voice to parvati patil; Draco almost suspected that she has turned into her gossiping mode. Girls!... He thought…

Draco tried to eat his best but didn't succeed quite; he just kept moving the spoon.

"Hey Draco tell mione that we have to practice quidich tomorrow, or not we can't be in our best forms" Harry almost whined.

"No way Harry, we have loads of homework and think about the newts, lot of work and so much less time.

I am thinking of preparing a timetable to see if I can fit all the subjects. And don't even think of speaking a word, am including you both" concluded Mione in a single breath.

Draco felt like rolling his eyes, bloody Gryffindors was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Spending a few hours can never affect our studies Mione and we are all ahead of our syllabus. All the training we had included our core subjects. And sorry to tell but I have a schedule of my own so am out of that time table of yours" Draco spoke.

"Yeah, Draco is right, you need a break, its not even Christmas for Merlin's sake" added Harry.

"All right as your own wish, but don't come running to me in the last minute, I will not help" Mione said with her chin held high.

Both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes this time and Draco snorted. They completed their dinner with harry and Draco talking again of their upcoming game.

"Hey guys, I will join you later. Have to go to my dorms now" Draco said "Ohh….why?" Harry wondered "well….. Its none of your business" concluded Draco with a sweet smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow and Mione stared. Pansy started walking with him saying she also wanted to go to the dorm.

Both of said bye to others and went back. As they reached the door Draco stopped and turned towards Pansy

"Look here I have to go somewhere, I will be back later so don't wait up for me" and walked away not giving her a chance to reply.

Draco went back to the hall entrance to find that his professor was waiting for him.

Aaron smiled at seeing Draco "I thought you might not come" he said. Draco shook his head "well you asked me and there is nothing wrong telling".

Aaron started walking with Draco behind. Draco purposely did not tell his friends where he was going. He knew the war held much more horrible memories to them.

And now someone is asking to tell about them, Draco didn't want to risk their reactions.

They reached the professor's quarters, Aaron said a password in a different language but Draco recognized it as Chinese but kept quite.

Being a Malfoy he always he the extra tutoring where he learned other languages well.

As they entered the rooms Draco was surprised to find them well lighted. They were cool and a small breeze was flowing.

Draco instantly realized that as some charms. He made a point to ask how the professor made the breeze to flow inside the room.

It was very fresh and relaxing. Aaron turned around to find Draco was enjoying the breeze. He kept those particular charms as he knew they help the person relax.

He asked Draco to sit in the comfortable sofa and went inside to bring back two bottles of butter beer.

He sat in the opposite plush seat and both started sipping their drinks. This went on for a few minutes then Draco spoke "So what do you want to know sir?" he looked a little skittish trying to keep on a brave face.

Aaron noticed it and was very surprised. This boy was truly not like his father or the rumors he had heard. "I know about the prophesy and the first war, I want to know what happened here in the school. And the final battle" Aaron came to the point bluntly. Draco leaned back and sighed. This is going to be a long night he thought. So he started telling about their school years first.

The first year when Harry declined his friendship, the troll accident and the stone. The way how voldemort was leeching off quirrel. How the trio had defeated the different obstacles in the way of the philosopher stone and the final showdown with quirrel.

Then came the second year when everyone discovered that Harry was a parseltounge and was shunned. The chambers were opened and almost a student was killed. Then there was a basilisk which petrified three students including Harry's best friend Mione. Harry could listen to someone whispering in the walls and tunnels. It was the basilisk on rampage. Harry and Ron opened the chambers to save Ginny Ron's sister who was inside the chambers. Harry fought with the giant snake and killed it with the Gryffindor sword. Then again he came in contact with voldemort or rather known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom then started telling how he controlled Ginny through the dairy. Tom was going to kill Harry but he used the basilisk fang to stab the dairy to kill Tom.

The third year was no better. A prisoner escaped from the Azkaban who turned out to be Harry's deranged godfather Sirius Black. Everyone thought he was coming to Hogwarts to kill Harry. Ministry ordered to post the dementors around Hogwarts which turned out to be nightmare to Harry. Then there was also Remus Lupin who started teaching DADA from that year who actually turned out to be a werewolf. At the end the trio was confronted with Sirius black in the shrieking shack where they learnt the truth about Harry's parent's murders and betrayal of Peter Pettigrew.

The fourth year was a dangerous one as the Triwizard Tournament was announced. They also had a new DADA professor as everyone came to know about Remus Lupin. He was Alastair Moody a.k.a mad eye moody. Some one forced out Harry' name in the competition and he forced to participate. At the end in the maze when Harry caught the cup he was transported to a graveyard where Voldemort used Harry's blood to get his body. Harry escaped again but a student was killed Cedric Diggory.

The fifth year was slow compared to the previous years except for Umbridge. Harry started the D.A. In the end Harry had the vision of Voldemort holding his godfather as hostage and the prophesy. He and his friends stormed into the Department of mysteries only to be ambushed by the death eaters. The order of phoenix or better known as the order came to their rescue. But in that process Harry lost his godfather.

The sixth year was a hell both to Harry and Draco. Harry was still in mourning and Voldemort wanted to recruit Draco. By that time Draco had come to know about everything and went to Dumbledore. He told everything and asked if he could join the light side. Dumbledore was more than happy and in that process Draco became friends with Harry. He told Dumbledore about the mission given to him by Voldemort, the vanishing cabinet and killing of Dumbledore. They all sat together and made a plot to capture the death eaters who will come through the cabinet.

Dumbledore told not to worry about him as he was prepared to die. Everyone was shocked by this revelation. He then told the trio, Professor Snape and himself about the horcruxes. He also showed his burnt hand and the ring. He told he was dying already and at this point of time it can be an advantage. At the end they had proceeded as planned and caught the death eaters with Draco using the killing curse on Dumbledore.

Then the actual war started with Harry and the trio hunting for the horcruxes. Draco and Snape stayed in Hogwarts with Snape becoming the headmaster. This time Draco started the D.A teaching the students how to fight in a real war. Almost all the seventh and the sixth years joined him.

He and Snape searched for the diadem of Ravenclew which was a horcrux. They destroyed it with the basilisk fang which Harry gave them earlier but almost died in the process. It was cursed by Voldemort so that it could not be destroyed easily. There was a huge blast and an ear piercing shriek. Snape hit his head badly and broke almost all his ribs. Draco was more injured and was deaf for sometime. Both of them were hospitalized with Draco for two months.

It was almost April when Voldemort decided to attack Hogwarts. He summoned all the death eaters for the attack. Snape sneaked back to inform about it. The seventh years joined in the war. All the rest of the students were taken to the chamber of secrets with the sixth years to protect them. The aurors and the order stationed themselves and waited. It was at midnight when the death eaters started appearing. They were many but the light side was prepared for this. The battle soon started and everyone was throwing curses at each other.

Harry was waited under the invisibility cloak. Voldemort apparated in the midst and the battle became more violent. Harry came to the front and fought with Voldemort. It was ruthless with Voldemort firing every dark curse. Harry also began to use the dark curses to equal the dark lord. The ending began with a sharp light emitting out of both the wands of Harry and voldemort. By the time the light faded the dark lord was nothing but ashes and Harry lying unconscious in the middle.

They have won the war but paid a huge price. Ronald Weasly went down fighting against the lastrange brothers but succeeded in killing Rodolphus. Tonks killed Rabastan but she also died while fighting. Luna was a total surprise as she fought against Avery killing him. Moody succeeded in taking down many of the death eaters but he died fighting against Lucius Malfoy. Lucius also went down in hands of Snape.

Many were injured and some horribly like Fred, Bill and Hermione. Remus killed Greyback at last thus taking the ultimate revenge. He was badly injured but the wolf in him was satisfied.

The castle was partly destroyed but the survivors gladly built it back. The good thing was all of the students were safe in the chambers. Many felt that it could have been worse. All the other death eaters were given the kiss. But it was suspected a small group escaped in the middle. The aurors were dispatched and everyone hoped they would be caught soon.

The school was cancelled for the rest of the days and a new year would commence by September. Harry was in coma for ten days and it took nearly a month before he could start walking again. He was devastated by Ron's death. It was lucky that Hermione and Remus were beside him constantly as he coped up.

This way Draco finished telling about all the seventh years and the final war to his teacher. All the time Aaron was silent listening attentively. It was nearly three hours when Draco completed the tale.

Aaron was shocked and horrified by the end. Draco was sitting on the sofa with his legs curled up to his face and his hands around them huddled. He was looking into the flames in the fireplace. His eyes were slightly watery but his face was void of any emotion.

Aaron was surprised that the boy was so strong to endure all. They sat in complete silence. Aaron was sure the boy had left out a major part in telling him. There were some gaps in his story especially in the last part. But he didn't want to risk it. He had promised he wouldn't ask any questions if Draco didn't bring it up.

Draco sat staring at the fire as he felt his own horrible memories started to unfold. Great, he thought he would start getting the nightmares again. It has been a small time since they stopped. He didn't know for how much time he sat like that.

Suddenly he felt drawn into someone's hands. Startled he turned to see who, only to find out his man of dreams giving him a huge hug.

He was lost; he didn't know what to do. So he just did nothing just sat in the hug. He could feel the professor smile on his back.

It felt good to have some one. He just prayed that it would be permanent. Both of them sat around the fire. They didn't feel the need to speak.

Soon Draco felt sleep taking over and he slept off in his professor's hands not caring about the situation. They can speak tomorrow.

**Phew, another chapter done. A correction please. In the first chapter its Blaise snogging Neville not Draco. Apologies for the mistake. Enjoy and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Harry was surprised by Draco's behavior. Never was he that vague and he didn't even eat his dinner. He had been silent the whole day. Something is going on and Harry thought to find out.

Now everything was cleared up with Remus and as George told or rather advised him how to proceed, Harry went to his bed making plans. As he got in to his bed he started thinking how to seduce Remus. It should be subtle, not too forward. Harry wanted Remus to confess to him. He wanted to be loved, cared and protected by him. All the years of fighting finally gave in and he wanted a change. He went to sleep with all kinds of dreams overtaking him.

Next morning Harry got up early and freshened up. He took special care in combing his hair. He wore his uniform but loosened his tie and opened the first button of his shirt. When he came down Mione was there waiting. She gave him a look and started going on.

Both of them reached the hall and were greeted by Pansy. Draco was missing. They asked Pansy where he was but she replied he didn't come to the dorms last night. She had waited for him late night but he didn't appear. All of them started worrying about him and Harry said he would check after his breakfast.

As they were eating Harry peaked at the head table. Remus was there sitting looking at him. Harry gave a shy smile and turned back. Harry was very shocked to his closed professor wearing a short sleeves dark green shirt. And no robes….. Wow what's happening. He definitely looked hot. Harry felt his face reddening. He quickly ate his breakfast and walked out on intention of finding Draco.

As he walked through the doors he met Professor Aaron. "Morning Mr. Potter" greeted the professor. Harry looked up and greeted too. "Professor just call me Harry". "Ok then, Harry today Mr. Malfoy will not be attending his classes as he is sick, will you please tell your professors?" asked Aaron.

"What he is sick? But he fine yesterday at dinner. What happened professor? Is he in the infirmary?" Harry started asking becoming worried for his friend. "Its ok, nothing much and he is in my rooms sleeping. Nothing to worry about" Aaron gave a tight smile and walked away. Now Harry was really worried what might have happened to Draco and why the heck is he in the professor's room. As he was thinking Mione and Pansy joined him and both of them were bewildered by the update. Pansy looked thoughtful but didn't comment. All of them went to their classes wondering what happened.

Remus was frustrated. He felt like he was sixteen again having a crush. He got up in the morning after an intense dream. After solving his little problem in the bath he tried his best to dress better. He was always short on money but after the war he was rewarded as a war hero. He gained a small fortune.

The first thing Remus did was change his wardrobe. He brought some jeans and button up shirts some including short sleeves. Even though it's been months the school started he still doubted to use but today he decided to wear them. He put on dark blue jeans with a dark green short sleeved shirt. He didn't change his hairstyle as he didn't want to startle anyone.

As he sat down in the hall for the breakfast he noticed Harry looking a bit different. He was dressed in his uniform but his shirt button was open. The tiny bit of the fair skin which was exposed gave a thrill to him. Even Harry's hair was looking different.

As he was observing the boy, he looked up and gave a shy smile and backed down eating his food. What was that? Thought Remus, a shy smile…? He could see Harry's face becoming red. Wow, he was blushing concluded Remus. Is it because of his clothes? Remus felt he liked to see Harry's blushing face. It was rather cute. Remus decided he had to make Harry blush more. He saw Harry going out at the doors. He met up with Professor Aaron and they talked. Remus felt a pang of jealousy hit him. Harry was his and only his. He felt his eyes started to change color. Remus felt he really had some controlling issues.

* * *

After that Professor Aaron came and sat down beside him. He reeked of Draco's smell. Remus was very curious now. How come Draco's scent got into him and on top of that Draco was missing for his breakfast. He knitted his brows but didn't ask. Aaron knew what Remus was thinking and smiled "I know you are wondering how the boy's scent got into me?"

Remus sat up straight, alert. How did he know about him? "I 'am powerful enough to see what everyone's aura is. I know that you are a creature and a werewolf to be specific. And also you want to court your mate with whom I just spoke "concluded Aaron. Remus was flabbergasted. He just looked up with wide eyes not knowing how to approach.

Aaron chuckled at the face which Remus was keeping. "Don't worry I will not say anything to anyone. And how I got the scent of Mr. Malfoy on me is because I asked him a favor." "Can I know what it might be?" questioned Remus. He could feel his eyes getting golden. How did the professor know so much about him in such a short time? "It's about the war. I asked him to tell me what had happened at the war and Hogwarts all these year." Aaron said. Remus was very stiff now. He could understand why Draco was not in the hall.

"That was very foolish to do so. Don't get me wrong but he would be the last person to ask." Remus pointed out gravely. Aaron was shocked at Remus. "But why would it be. He actually told me everything. I mean only the war." Asked Aaron confused.

Remus shook his head and explained "Draco played a major part in the war. As we all know that his parents were staunch supporters of Voldemort but Draco choose the light side. He may appear to be arrogant and high. But he only keeps it because he is a Malfoy. In the war he had to fight against his mother and it broke him to see his parents die in front of him. He is barely eighteen."

Aaron didn't understand what to speak. "But there is more, isn't it?" he asked slowly. Remus nodded quietly "At a point Draco and the headmaster were taken away by the deatheaters. I don't know what happened after that but it was pretty gruesome when they were rescued. Draco spent two months recovering. It's not my place to say but Draco was changed after that. It's been only a small time that he is back to normal and now again he has to remember the horrors. I don't know how he is coping. The boy is extremely strong and dedicated."

Aaron was horrified. What had he done? Yesterday after Draco told him, he relaxed into him and slept but in the middle he started moaning meaningless words, Aaron didn't understand at that time but now it was clear that the memories are coming back to haunt him. Aaron felt sick but he was confused why Draco told him. Remus must have seen that "You are confused why Draco told you, there is only one reason behind it, he likes you. If you have noticed, he behaves differently around you. It's kind of refreshing to see him like that. As far as I know he may be in love with you. That's why he agreed to tell even though he had to recount the horrors"

Aaron was very surprised by this. He had suspected that Draco might have a crush on him, but love is a new thing. He had a lot to think. He just nodded his head thoughtfully. Remus was far more observant than he can give credit to. Remus had many questions to ask but he felt Aaron had a quite on his mind to think. So he decided to wait. And anyways Aaron promised not to tell anyone.

* * *

Morning classes were hard, Harry and others were tired. Besides that they had to worry about Draco. Lunch was a quite affair with everyone in their own thoughts. They had DADA after that. Harry ate his lunch quickly and excused himself and went to his dorm. He washed his face and slightly ran his hands through his hair to give it a ruffled look. He opened his second button also. He took his books and headed directly to his class.

Harry knew that Remus would be in the class early. As he opened the door he spotted Remus standing by the window. Harry just stared at Remus for a few seconds. Remus was wearing short sleeves and jeans, plus no robes. Harry got a wild doubt that Remus was taking lessons from Professor Aaron on muggle dressing but he shook his head. Remus was looking gorgeous in his eyes. Tall and lanky plus a little wild hair and slightly golden eyes; Harry almost melted into a puddle of goo. He controlled his emotions and gave a full smile.

"Good afternoon Remus, you are looking different today" "well yeah, good afternoon Harry is it too much? I just wanted a change. I know it's not my style but its nothing wrong trying a new one" Remus answered back looking a little apprehensive. "No, you are gorgeous, I mean handsome and good looking" Harry quickly told blushing slightly. He hoped Remus would not notice it. Remus grinned back now standing straight "Thanks a lot that means so much to me"

He moved near to Harry who was settling at the first bench and stood before him. "So how is today? Your classes" "Well they were boring to be frank. Everything we have already covered. Only the potions, transfiguration and you are interesting now a days" harry told casually. "Hmm…. so you find me interesting cub" whispered Remus huskily. Harry was prepared for it and he also whispered back "yessss" in almost parseltounge.

Remus was shocked by Harry's way of response. He didn't have time to respond as other students started coming into the room. Remus backed to his table in the front and started teaching. Today they were covering the theory part; Remus stood behind the desk and started teaching. He was very thankful for the desk as Harry's whispering almost had him blown away.

During the class Harry remained quite doing his work. He didn't want to be too eager. After the class as they were going out, Harry also started but waited till he was the last. As he was going out of the door he peeked back and found Remus staring at him. He again gave a shy smile and a wink as he went away.

Remus was totally confused now. After the lunch he saw Harry heading towards his dorm and figured he will go to the class direct. So he went to the class early and waited for Harry. When Harry opened the door he felt Harry staring at him wide eyed for a few seconds and shook his head. Then he was hit by the boy's pheromones. It was divine. After they greeted, Remus wanted to grin like a manic when Harry stuttered that he was gorgeous. He could see the boy blushing.

He walked towards Harry and noticed the tousled look. His second button was also open now and he could see the skin underneath. The rich skin exposed gave many ideas to Remus. When harry casually spoke that he found Remus interesting, He took the opportunity to flirt but he never expected harry to return it.

The way Harry spoke in parseltounge made the wolf in him howl in delight. It was a good thing that the students started coming if not Remus felt he couldn't contain himself. And after the class Harry was the last to go. The way he looked back smiling and winking; all were unexpected reactions.

Remus now concluded that there are two possibilities, either Harry was flirting back at him or he was really interested in Remus. He knew that Harry was not the casual flirting type so he had a small hope that Harry was interested in him. A small smile crept on Remus's face.

Well if the cub wants to play then he is more interested in it. Remus was curious where it will lead to.

* * *

After the classes Harry went directly to the Slitherin dorms to find Draco. He entered the common room to find Draco sprawled on the couch. He raised his eyes and cleared his throat. Draco looked up and smiled. He sat up and Harry sat beside him. "You look like shit" Harry could get only those out of his mouth. Draco snorted and nodded.

"So…."Harry asked. "Your vocabulary is really impressive" said Draco sarcastically. "Ohh come on will you tell how you ended up in our Professor Aaron's rooms and also your absence for the full day" Harry almost whined. Draco just sighed "it was nothing" "Nope there is something you are hiding. Don't do that." Harry was now serious. Draco was silent for sometime and then spoke quietly "Ok, but listen to me first and don't get angry" Harry was curious now he just nodded.

"After our transfiguration class yesterday our professor told me to wait. Well he wanted to know about the war. And please listen fully before you make any wild assumptions" Draco finished it all in one breath. He saw Harry's face darkening. "He didn't force me, just asked if I could tell. So yesterday night after the dinner we met in his rooms and I told him only about the war in general. Its ok, he is not from here and just curious as to what have happened. That's all" Draco concluded.

Harry thought for a while and nodded his head "But why did he ask you specifically?" Draco just shrugged "Maybe he wanted from the point of view of the Malfoy heir" Harry gave a small hug and "No I don't think so. Professor Aaron is a good person. He might have just been wondering." Draco's face lightened and a smile appeared. He was grateful that he had Harry as friend. It was due to Harry that he had recovered fully.

"And also what's with you daydreaming now days?" Harry changed the subject. "What?" Draco asked keeping an innocent face. "Don't play innocent. I have noticed how you were drooling over a certain professor over the past two months." Harry smirked. "Well it's the same thing as you were doing over a certain werewolf" Draco retorted back smugly. Harry gaped and tried to defend himself "what are you speaking? I don't know anything" "ohh for Merlin's sake, I have known that you have a big crush on Remus from a long time, so tell me or you will not get a word out of me" Draco answered.

Harry scrunched his face "you are impossible; aren't you?" "Nope, am a Malfoy" Draco laughed back.

"Alright, here it is. You already know that I have been in love with remus. Did you notice that Remus has been behaving a lot differently around me? He kissed me on my forehead twice. And he sometimes winks at me at dinner time. He also flirts with me even though its not that forward. So I have concluded that he likes me and I also decided to respond back" Harry finished.

Draco raised both his eyes "wow so many things are going on my back… and he kissed you on your forehead?" "Yeah" Harry told. "Looks like you have a lot of work ahead mate" Draco grinned. Harry shrugged grinning back.

"So…." Harry started again. Draco shook his head smiling "Well I know it's a bit out of my personality but I think I like, no wait love our new transfig professor. I mean he is very handsome and smart. He even teaches well, doesn't show any favors to anyone. I think I fell for him" Harry was astonished by Draco's confession. He never expected Draco to be open. "umm.. is it why you could not refuse when he asked you to tell" Harry asked. Draco quietly nodded his head. "I didn't feel like disappointing him." Harry was now sure that Draco was in for the professor. Looks like they both had a lot of work ahead.

"Alright, change of subjects now, how much do you bet on the lions beating the snakes tomorrow" Harry wriggled his eyebrows. Draco snorted "yeah in your dreams. Tomorrow is day for snakes" Soon the bantering turned into a pillow fight. Both of them enjoyed their time.

At back of them on the stairs in the corner stood a girl with a full understanding smile on her face. An idea crept in her mind and she smiled wickedly and turned away to find her Gryffindor friend.

* * *

**Whoops… Another Chapter Done. Hope It's Not Boring. Reviews Please. All Suggestions To Improve The Story Are Welcomed. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Quidditch Accident, The Plot Thickens.**

**See You Soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was Saturday, the day of the match. Both Harry and Draco were excited. Their first match after a long time. It was almost a year since they played. In the morning both got up early and went to the pitch to practice. Harry mounted on his firebolt. Even Draco had a firebolt. Both of them started racing each other in the skies. Harry was enjoying himself flying in the skies. They did a few loops and turns. Draco felt fully refreshed by the exercise.

Soon they were joined by George and the three of them played a small game of catching the snitch. Both Draco and Harry caught the snitch. After they completed they returned to get ready for their classes. George wished them luck and went away. "That felt really good. Refreshing" Draco started. Harry agreed "Yeah, we should do it more often, kind of lightened up my mind" "We need to get going. Can't be late for our class?" Draco raced Harry to the dorms where they parted.

At the breakfast they met up with Pansy and Mione. Both the girls had a smirk on their faces. "Good morning everyone" Harry greeted. Draco nodded his head. Both the girls gave a sweet smile and chirped a good morning. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Something was going on between the girls and what ever it is; it will not be very good for them. They both sat down very alert.

"So Harry, is there any reason why you are dressed soo fine?" asked Pansy battling her eyelashes. Mione also looked at him expectantly. "Umm….. well " Harry dragged on looking like a deer caught in headlights. Draco was trying to control his laugh behind his goblet.

Harry looked at Draco for help but "Sorry mate you are alone in this. You can do it. Don't forget you have defeated the snake face" By now Draco was almost laughing. "Yeah Harry you can tell us anything" Mione encouraged keeping a smirking face.

Harry sighed "Hey, I just wanted a makeover guys. At last I got a chance to something for myself. Don't spoil it. Besides I like the way I look" Both Mione and Pansy shared a look and turned at both Harry and Draco. "So Draco where were you at day before night. A little bird told us that you were not at your dorm?" Mione asked Draco raising her eyebrow. "I don't see how it is your business now?" Draco told with a sneer. "We are your frieenddsss dragon" Pansy dragged on using Draco's nickname.

Draco rolled his eyes "ohh just stop with the dramatics girls. Just ask what you want" "oh the spoilsport" Pansy pouted. Mione also looked disappointed. "Look here girls; I know what you want to hear. Please just give us time. Not now Mione" Harry answered seeing the look on Mione's face. "Tomorrow, it's Sunday and we can sit in the ROR and have a long chat" Mione decided with a look which said there is no room for arguments.

Both Harry and Draco just shrugged. There was no point hiding. Both the girls were smart enough to figure it out. So it was better to tell them first. At this time its better to have someone for help and advice.

They got up to go to their morning classes. Harry looked up at the table but Remus was not there. Harry felt disappointed. As the classes went on, Harry barely concentrated. He was excited about the match. And also there was a lot on his mind. Mione nudged him sometimes to bring him back from his wonderland.

Soon it was lunch and the four of them headed toward the hall. As they were heading harry heard someone calling out his name. He turned and saw Remus heading their way. He motioned harry to follow him. The others went leaving Harry to follow Remus.

Remus opened an empty classroom and waited for Harry to come in. After he came Remus cast the silencing and locking charms. Harry waited for Remus to start speaking.

"Cub, are you ready for the match?"Remus asked looking a little worried. Harry was confused about it. "Yes very much, in fact am excited" Harry responded brightly. Remus relaxed and smiled. "It's just that there are many replacements in the team this year. And you know…" Remus trailed off.

Harry sobered up. He was talking about Ron. Harry missed his best friend very much. But it's not the time to think about those. He shook his head and replied "Remus, I miss him very much but I have to move on. I just can't keep on living in the past." Remus became very happy listening to Harry's reply. He is now fully convinced that Harry has moved on. He came forward and hugged Harry. Harry also responded well by hugging tightly. They remained like that for a few minutes when Remus moved back.

He looked at Harry's face and was astonished to see the love and affection in his beautiful eyes. Harry looked at Remus's face trusting him fully. As he was looking Remus leaned forward and pecked his lips. Harry was surprised. It felt good; no scratch it, it felt great. Harry wanted more and more.

Remus didn't know what to think or say. He acted purely on his instinct. It was only a peck but it felt right. The wolf in him wanted to come out and take the boy as his. It wanted to mark him as his. Remus started to back off when Harry pulled him forward and started kissing him.

It was sloppy but Remus didn't care. Harry was kissing him, that enough. He took control of the kiss and deepened it. He nudged Harry's lips with his tongue to open them. Harry slowly opened up. As he did, Remus plunged into the sweet cavern and started playing with the soft muscle. Harry's mouth tasted of fresh grass with a hint of spiciness. Remus already liked it and wanted to get addicted to it.

They had to part soon for the need of air. Harry was taking in breaths looking a little glazed. His cheeks were slightly red, his plump lips looking redder, seeking to be debauched again and again. Sinful; was the only thing that came to Remus mind. His mate was truly a one in a million.

Remus controlled himself. His eyes were golden already. There is a match, he reminded himself. Even Harry was thinking the same. Kissing with Remus was totally demanding. Remus almost was in his throat. He wanted it so much but it was not the time now. He moved back and relaxed at a desk.

Both of them looked at each other. "Do you know what you did now, cub?" Remus asked with a serious face. Harry nodded and replied "Yes, did it wanted to do it from a long time. I hope you liked it" Remus was practically howling inside. "Yes cub, I wanted it too, if not I wouldn't have kissed back" Remus said grinning. Harry's face lightened up.

"Not now cub, we will discus about this later. You have to go and eat your lunch. Don't forget you have a match to win" Remus pointed. "Yeah, I have to go, can I come to your rooms after dinner? " Harry asked. "Yes, that way we can talk. Now go." Remus shooed.

Harry stayed for another five minutes before opening the doors. As he going Remus caught his hand. Harry turned back to ask what. Remus placed a kiss on his forehead, wished him luck and telling him to be careful. Harry smiled and went back to the hall jumping inside.

Harry came back to the hall in a daze. He wanted to go to the roof top and shout as loud as he could. He joined his friends silently. Draco turned and narrowed his eyes with a smirk. He knew something important had happened. Harry's eyes were shining. "What happened?" he asked slowly. "Afterwards" Harry spoke and started his lunch. Mione and Pansy were curious but kept quite.

Both Harry and Draco ate little. They were eager and slightly nervous. They completed their lunch and headed towards the pitch. The rest of the school was still eating. The classes were cancelled for the rest of the day, so everyone was eating leisurely.

As they neared the pitch they saw two figures standing. Both were surprised that they were Remus and Professor Aaron. They greeted both of them. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, Harry" responded Aaron. Remus just nodded his head, though he gave a small smile towards Harry. Draco noticed this and smirked.

Aaron was noticing Draco only. He was very worried about the boy. After the conversation with Remus, the professor had greatly doubted that the boy would speak to him again. So he started noticing the boy when ever he can. But Draco was very deceptive. It seems he knew all the short cuts very well. He always used to disappear into some hidden corridor.

Even in his personality he was very deceptive, just like Remus had mentioned. When even people were around, he would keep a haughty face or a sneer. But when alone his face became soft and eyes used to glow. Sometimes he looked very lonely. Draco had the habit of wondering down the corridors at night time. It was then when Aaron noticed this look, lonely and fragile.

After that night he noticed that boy did not have any break down like he expected. He could see that the boy had used glamour charms. But he can see the real face beyond them. Draco had dark circles under his eyes and his face was fully pale. But today he was looking much better. He was coming back to normal. Aaron was relieved that the boy had good friends to depend on.

Now both of the boys greeted them. He saw Draco smirking at Harry and Remus. So he knew about them. Aaron wondered if the boy was really in love with him or was it just fancying. "What are you both doing here?" Draco asked them, Harry agreeing. "We wanted to cheer our favorite seekers" Remus replied slightly grinning. Draco raised his eyebrows.

He knew that Remus was here for Harry, but what about Professor Aaron? "I used to be the seeker in Drumstrang. I was very curious how well the seekers of Hogwarts can play?" Aaron spoke looking mainly at Draco. Draco gave a challenging look "wanna bet?" Harry smiled brightly and joined Draco "Yeah Professor, you would be surprised by our skills." Remus listened to the interaction chuckling.

Aaron didn't back down "Sure lads, how about five galleons?" Now both Draco and Harry were slightly shocked. They didn't expect their teacher to bet. "Having second thoughts" Aaron interrupted their thoughts. "You bet we won't" Draco almost sneered keeping his chin up. Aaron slightly grinned and gave his assent.

Both Harry and Draco turned and shared a look. Remus knew they were plotting. Looks like the new professor owed a few galleons now. Both the boys mounted their broomsticks and took off. They flew around the ground few times to warm up.

Soon they were joined by their teammates. Michael Sander and Jackie Rae; two sixth years were the replacements for the beaters. Even Colin Creevey was in the team. He had changed during the war and now was lean and muscular. Still he had his old camera hanging around his neck. Harry missed his old team with Ron and Ginny. Ginny had left the school, now being homeschooled.

Even there were new members in the Slitherins, Draco is the captain. But both of the houses were strong enough to put on a tough game. Harry was thankful for Jackie; he was very much into the game and aggressive. George also joined them. He was the referee. Soon the stadium started filling up. Mione and Pansy were in the first row. The teachers came and took their places. Headmaster Snape was also there.

It was two in after noon when the game started. Harry and Draco took their positions in the sky. The snitch was released by George. As soon the snitch took off, both the seekers started searching the skies for it. The rest of teams were playing equally. Soon the scores were almost tied 85-80.

It was then Harry spotted the golden flying ball. He raced toward it. Draco was side of him. As they were nearing it, a bludger suddenly shoot towards them. Harry went up, while Draco flew down. They were surprised that none of their team stopped it.

They again started looking for the snitch. "It's almost been ages. Missed this very much" Draco shouted. "Yeah, it's good to be back. Don't forget we have a bet to win" Harry shouted back. Draco grinned "Yes, how about we display our talent?" "Yes, let's do it." Harry responded. They started flying in the opposite directions. Everyone in the stadium was confused. They both bent slightly and increased the speed.

Now both looked like they were directly in each other's path. Mione and Pansy were shocked by it. They couldn't understand what the boys were up to. The boys were nearing each other at a dangerous speed. As they moved they neared the teacher's stand. All the professors held their breath when they saw this. Remus was erect holding his wand out just in case.

The boys drove at each other at an alarming pace and in the last second Harry bent his broom down and Draco flew over Harry, this broom almost touching Harry's. They both flew upwards straight and half-circled the ground.

By this time the whole school erupted in cheers, everyone clapping at the stunt performed. The teachers looked a bit shaken but Professor Aaron knew he had lost the bet. Both the seekers are truly talented. He stood up and started clapping. Remus joined him and soon all the teachers did and relaxed.

Harry and Draco had full smiles plastered on their faces. This was one of the tricks they learnt in their past time. Draco saw Professor Aaron standing up and clapping, he was thrilled. They again went back to their game seeking the snitch. The scores were tied up 115-115.

Draco saw the snitch hovering in the sky near the stands. He flew towards it. Harry was behind him. As he neared a buldger shot up towards him again. He flew side wards and missed it narrowly. "Hey, what was that?" he shouted towards Harry. "Looks like its been cursed. We have to be careful." Harry shouted back.

At the stands Remus was convinced that the buldger was aiming the seekers deliberately. "Do you think it's cursed?" asked Aaron seriously. "Yes, as far as I know, it's the only reason why the buldger keeps coming back at the boys" Remus told. Both of them moved down the stands towards the referee. Remus wanted the game to be stopped. He didn't want his mate to be injured again.

In the sky Harry and Draco faced new problem. The snitch flew upwards straight. And as they were going beyond it, two buldgers shot towards them, each following one of them. Draco flew slightly away from Harry to avoid the heavy thing. They flew high in the sky after the snitch. Their teammates were trying to beat the bludgers. But those flew out of their way and were back at the seekers again.

Harry was almost neared the snitch when the buldger rammed into his broomstick. He lost control of it and spun around wildly. Down at the stand both the professors were shocked at what was going on. Mione looked wide eyed fearfully.

As Harry stopped spinning and took control of the broom, he looked up only to find Draco heading straight into him. He didn't have time to think when Draco flew into him.

Draco was zigzagging to avoid the damned buldger. He was looking backwards as he was speeding up. He didn't look where he was going. He looked up when he heard a shout in front of him. But it was too late and he dashed into harry. A second later the buldger came crashing into his head. Draco yelled and then he saw only blackness.

Harry shouted to warn Draco but it was late and Draco dashed into him. Both fell off their brooms. He heard Draco yelling but it was covered by his own moan. He broke his nose instantly.

Harry felt himself falling towards the ground. He felt the teachers casting spells to slow down their fall. He caught Draco and both of them crashed into the ground. Harry felt blackness taking over.

Remus and Aaron watched the whole scene almost terrified. As the boys were falling down both of them cast spells to slow down the accent. But they were not enough. The boys landed roughly. Both the professors ran towards the boys. They could see that the boys were not moving. Remus feared the worst. Aaron was worried about Draco. He had seen the buldger ramming into him.

As they reached, they saw Harry curled into a fetal position and Draco lying stiff. Remus ran towards Harry and took him into his hands. Harry's face was bloody again. His nose was broken and blood was gushing out. He cast the preliminary charms and found out that Harry broke his right leg, a rib and a severely broken right hand. There were severe scratches on the right side of his face. It looked like he bore the brunt of the fall on his right side.

Aaron rushed over to Draco to find blood pooling from behind the head. The buldger had cracked his skull. When he used the charms, Draco had a dislocated left shoulder and few of his ribs were also broken. He carefully lifted the boy so as not to damage the already cracked skull.

Remus lifted up Harry into his hands in a bridal position and started running towards the infirmary. Aaron lifted Draco the same way and followed Remus quickly. By this time the rest of the teachers came down and saw them. The rest of the school was shocked into silence and all started moving.

Remus ran as fast as he could. Harry was moaning quietly in his arms. It hurt his heart to see his mate in this position. As he reached the infirmary he shouted "Poppy, where are you? It's an emergency." Madam Pomprey came running out to see what the commotion was all about. When she saw the injured boys she immediately directed them towards the beds and told the professors to lay them. Aaron laid Draco on the bed softly, taking great care in settling the head. His hand was smeared full of the blood. Even his shirt was smeared with it.

Poppy came and diagnosed Draco first. She started healing him starting with his skull. She narrowed as her eyes as she did it. After she was satisfied with it, she turned towards Harry to fix his severely broken nose. Poppy was sure the boy will have a slightly crooked nose. Then she fixed the broken rib, his leg. She ordered the skelegrow to repair his broken arm. It was now in a heavy cast. She further checked for any inner bleeding and moved to Draco.

Draco looked worse. She had healed the skull but he would suffer from heavy concussion. The shoulder was dislocated. She ordered blood replenishing potion first. Aaron lifted Draco's head and slowly poured it into his mouth. Then Poppy gave the skelegrow to repair the bone. His ribs were mended fully. She gave Remus a cream and told to apply on scratches. Remus cleaned Harry's face and applied the cream all over.

"What happened now to get these both into this position?" she demanded. Remus replayed the whole game. She shook her head muttering about wild games. Remus couldn't stand further "How is Harry? Will he be ok? How is his nose?"

Poppy replied "He is fine now, though he will be in pain on his right side of his body full. He may even have a slightly crooked nose. His leg is fixed and so his hand. But am afraid he has to undergo the physical therapy. His face will have more scars now. He will get up tomorrow, I can't say when. The fall has knocked him out fully." Remus swore under his breath. He was now sure that the train accident and this were related. Someone is targeting his mate. His blood boiled furiously even thinking about it.

Moony was ready to take over Remus to hunt the culprit and tear him to pieces. His eyes were fully golden. He almost bared his mouth to howl. He looked down at Harry and took his hand. He started rubbing the top of his hand in smooth circles.

Aaron listened to the nurse telling about Harry. As she completed he asked about Draco. Poppy was not happy about Draco. He had suffered on his head badly. "I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy will take time to recover. He had lost a good amount of blood and on top of that he suffered a heavy concussion. His left hand is severely dislocated. There will be heavy scars on it. He will regain conscious after three or four days. He needs to be under regular medication after that, to avoid any complications later" She completed.

Aaron was not at all happy when he listened to the nurse. Though he remained calm outside, but inside he wanted to blast someone, to be specific the person who was responsible for the mess. If he ever got his hands on them he swore to kill them as painful as possible. He looked down towards the boy's face, it was deathly pale. His head was bandaged heavily.

By this time Headmaster Snape had come to them after seeing that the rest of the students to their dorms. When he looked at Remus he understood that the situation was serious. He cleared his throat. Both the professors looked from their own worlds. Snape raised an eyebrow to ask what happened. Remus and Aaron recounted what Poppy informed them.

When Snape listened his face tightened up. His godson was injured again. He moved towards Draco and stayed for a few minutes before checking on Harry. Last time he had seen Draco like that was after the horcrux was destroyed. He had vowed to protect the boy. He was like his own son. Even Draco had only him to depend on.

Snape returned back with a blank face but in his mind, he started reading out all the dangerous potions he could use on the person responsible for Draco. He had a lot of work now to do. The Professor still taught his potions. He survived Nagini's bite. He prepared the antidote beforehand. He didn't want to take any chances against the mad lord. So now he had double duties as the headmaster and potions master. And now the attacks he doubted he could sleep at all.

He had considered taking an apprentice. Only two students qualified his requirements. One was his godson who was lying in the infirmary, other was Hermione Granger. The girl was a brilliant witch. She fought brilliantly in the war. She was with Harry all the time helping him. He decided that he had to offer her the apprenticeship.

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I hope you all liked this chapter. Any suggestions are always welcomed to improve the story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Recovery, Romance and… **XD


End file.
